


Daddy & Stevie - A Collection of Moments

by the1918



Series: Sugar Daddy Bucky and Stevie [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Steve is not little but also not a dorito, Sugar Baby Steve, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, consensual no prep anal, soft daddy bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918
Summary: A collection of tumblr ficlets featuring Sugar Daddy Bucky and his Stevie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Sugar Daddy Bucky and Stevie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749544
Comments: 29
Kudos: 314





	1. syrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess that maybe next time, you should actually let your Daddy stretch you out before you start beggin’ me to fill this pussy up. Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [this](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/618062059255578624/should-i-write-a-drunk-stucky-drabble-right-now) drunk post.

“Daddy — ‘s so much, Daddy, _please_.”

Bucky listens to Steve’s words only enough to parse out what exactly Steve is asking. He looks down at the expanse of Steve’s sweaty and glorious back, his thin waist and his lithe little form—ass up, face down—while Bucky’s brain works out the words. Noting no actual protest (not really, not for _them_ ), he turns his sight and attention back to the place where his dick is piercing Steve’s sweet body.

Bucky is _enraptured_.

“Yeah, baby boy?” he coos, lazy, like he’s only giving Steve half of his attention “Wassit?”

Bucky doesn’t pause his hips to wait for an answer, because Bucky already knows what it is his that young sweetheart is trying to communicate. He pulls out a few inches and works his dick back in, slow. Watching. He’s not going for _fucking_ for the sake of _fucking_ ; he’s here only to watch the way that the tight, red rim of Steve’s muscle bends and pulls apart for him, only to reform around the force and weight of his Daddy’s cock. Making space, for _Daddy_. 

He does it again, and again. His hand on the back of Steve’s neck squeezes, pulses in time with his languid thrusting.

“I—” Steve finally answers, choking on his own breath, “—feels like you’re breaking me _open_ , Daddy— _oh_!

Bucky groans something deep and guttural at those words, sits up straight on his knees and pulls both hands down to feel the smooth skin of Steve’s round and perfect ass. He traces his thumbs around the stretched, lube-wet entrance, pressing in and _growling_ when he feels the impossible tension of Steve’s too-tight hole struggling around Daddy’s fat dick.

“Well, sweetheart,” Bucky replies, pouring every bit of patronization he can into his tone through the gravel of his voice, “I guess that maybe next time, you should actually _let_ your Daddy stretch you out before you start beggin’ me to fill this pussy up. Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr


	2. and in this essay i will—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How ‘bout this,” Bucky says, almost a whisper, “I’ll help you. I’ll say the first part, and you can finish your Daddy’s sentence for him. Does that sound okay?”
> 
> Steve nods, swallows. He thinks he can do that for Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [this anon message](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/618339079461945344/i-love-u-and-ur-writing-makes-me-horny-in-this) which was definitely not a prompt but i filled it anyways?

“— _wreck this pretty little cunt_ ,” Bucky finishes. “Do you understand, baby?”

Steve is so aroused that he’s trembling. From his position on the floor, between Daddy’s spread legs, he’s naked and vulnerable and he probably looks dumb when he nods and it looks off, looks wobbly, because his neck muscles feel more like water than flesh and sinew at the moment.

“Need a real answer, baby boy,” Bucky chides. He reaches a hand down and slips fingers in Steve’s hair, soothing but for the hint of a warning _tug_. “You gonna make your Daddy say it again?”

Steve shakes his head. He won’t. He _can’t_. He’s not supposed to make Daddy have to say things twice, but also — but it’s _really hard_ because he can’t get his throat to work. He’s so turned on and he’s naked but Daddy is still fully clothed in his handsome suit and Steve wants everything _so very badly_.

“No? Alright, then — you think you got it? Say it all back to me.”

He opens his lips. He tries to talk, needs to show Daddy that he at least _wants_ to obey. To repeat back what Daddy had said to him, the deal he’d offered Steve. He just can’t get the words out.

In stroke of sympathy, Bucky seems to see and understand Steve’s struggle. He moves himself closer to the edge of the couch so he can lean down, brush his lips up against Steve’s flushed cheekbone. It’s calming, for Steve, and he knows that’s why Daddy does it.

Steve’s Daddy is _so_ sweet to him.

“How ‘bout this,” Bucky says, almost a whisper, “I’ll help you. I’ll say the first part, and you can finish your Daddy’s sentence for him. Does that sound okay?”

Steve nods, swallows. He thinks he can do that for Daddy.

Bucky smiles and gives him another peck. 

“ _Good_ , baby. We can go over it again. Together.” 

He pulls back and takes Steve’s face in both of his large hands, holding Steve’s eye contact as he speaks like he’s trying to talk Steve through it — which, of course, he is. 

“Daddy has been hard _all night_ because I had to look at you in your nice suit all throughout the party, and I had to think about those pretty yellow panties you were wearing underneath it.” He drops one of his hands to grab Steve’s own, not breaking eye contact as he guides it and presses it down over Bucky’s tented crotch. “This is your fault, isn’t it?”

Steve can’t help it — he openly moans at the feeling of Daddy’s hardness beneath his perfectly tailored suit pants, but the sound must warm up his vocal cords or something because all of a sudden he’s found his voice again.

“Yes, Daddy,” he admits, “s’my fault.”

And Bucky absolutely _beams_ at Steve’s progress. “That’s right, sweetheart. That’s right.” He presses a chaste kiss to Steve’s forehead before continuing. “So, now what?”

Now what. Now... what? This is the part where Steve is supposed to repeat it back to Daddy. He opens his mouth again.

“Now,” Steve starts, licking his shaky lower lip, “now…”

Steve knows what comes next—he _does!_ —but his mouth is still dry, he still needs to Daddy’s help because it’s just _so fucking much_ to think about. Once again, his Daddy takes pity on him.

“Now,” Bucky continues, “you’re going to take out Daddy’s cock, and you’re going to put this sweet mouth on it, and you’re going to take care of the problem you made and make Daddy feel very, very good. And if I think you’re doing a good job, I won’t come in your mouth, will I?”

“No, Daddy”

Bucky smiles again and it warms Steve all over. Daddy is proud. 

“That’s right, Stevie. Because if you do a good job, I’ll come inside you. I will pull you off of Daddy’s cock and _I will—_ ”

_“—will wreck my pretty little c-cunt.”_

Oh, and goodness, Steve thinks —if Daddy was smiling big and proud before it’s got nothing on the look he gives Steve now. Thirty seconds ago Steve was feeling vulnerable and small and overwhelmed with excitement but now he feels ten feet tall, feels like he can scale a mountain and climb his Daddy on the way back down.

“That’s right, baby boy. That’s _perfect_.” Bucky lets go of Steve’s cheeks and leans back again. He gives Steve an encouraging but pointed look. “Go on.”

Steve smiles, too, now. It’s shaky, like his hands are when he raises them up, but it’s a smile nonetheless because he is _good_ and _perfect_ , and he’s going to make Daddy feel good and perfect.

He reaches for Daddy’s zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr


	3. sweet kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s husband is a vision of ivory lace and soft angles, and he fits into the look like he was born for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in celebration of [International Kissing Day](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/623020116406403072/sweet-kisses-with-sugar-daddy-bucky-twink)

“How’s it goin’ in there, honey?” Bucky calls, tone light and about as sing-songy as his deep voice can really achieve. “Do you want a refill on your glass?”

_“I’m okay, almost done Daddy!”_

Bucky smiles in the direction of the privacy curtain, as though Steve can see him through it, before looking up from his chair to the waiting attendant with a curt nod. She refills Bucky’s glass of prosecco with a practiced smile of her own before turning and leaving. Bucky sighs and takes a cold sip, relaxing back into the leather cushions.

The private dressing room they’ve been given is small, but cozy. The richly-colored paint and understated decor are dimly lit except for directly in front of the wall-length mirrors, where the lighting is bright and flattering. It’s comfortable and romantic. Out of all the many boutiques Steve likes Bucky to take him shopping for his favorite specialty items, Bucky likes this one the most.

He’s just setting down his glass on the side table when Steve pulls open the curtain, almost skipping over the mirrors in his eagerness to see himself and the outfit he’s tried on. Bucky draws in a loud breath.

“Oh, _Stevie_ …”

Bucky’s husband is a vision of ivory lace and soft angles, and he fits into the look like he was born for it. The cut of the main article he’s wearing is a single piece that almost reminds Bucky of a woman’s swimsuit— a ‘bodysuit’, Steve had called it— hugging his thick, gorgeous behind at the same time that it drapes sweetly over his toned shoulders, fitted with cap sleeves. The front of it has a plunging neckline that truly _plunges_ , all the way down to his navel. The soft bulge of Steve’s dick and balls is visible through the specially-sewn fit of the groin, designed for a man. Whimsical lace billows from every edge of him.

Bucky stands, walking over to wrap his arms around Steve from behind while his husband takes time to admire himself in the mirror. He rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder and gives his small waist a loving squeeze.

“Do you like it, Daddy?”

Steve’s eyes meet his in the mirror and Bucky can tell from his expression that he _knows_ he looks good, just wants Bucky to say it. His Stevie _loves_ the praise, needs it, wants to know how attractive his husband finds him whether he’s decked out in feminine lingerie or laying naked as the day he came into this world. Bucky is floored, not for the first time, from how it’s possible for him to fall more and more in love with this man every day that passes. 

He grins and presses a sweet kiss into the side of Steve’s neck. His nose picks up the scent of Chanel.

“Sweetie,” Bucky says, kissing on Steve’s smooth jaw now, “you know you could wear a potato sack and I would still think you were the most gorgeous person in the world.” He cranes his neck to kiss on Steve’s Adam’s apple, feeling the vibration of Steve’s giggle against his lips. “But this… you are stunning, sweetheart.”

Then Bucky is surprising a happy squeal out of Steve when he suddenly lifts him, hands tight around the lace-covered waist piece, turning Steve in his arms so they’re facing each other. Bucky sets him down and kisses the tip of his nose, dipping to kiss his chin, placing affectionate pecks on either cheekbone. He catches Steve’s laughter in his mouth.

“So… You _do_ like it?”

“Mm, definitely,” Bucky chuckles. “You gonna wear your pretty white stockings with it?”

Steve scoffs dramatically. “Tone-on-tone with lace, Daddy? You’re kidding, _no_ , I got that nude-colored pair to try with it--go sit back down while I put it on?”

Steve goes to pull out of Bucky’s hold but Bucky just tightens it, drawing Steve in closer with a murmured, “c’mere”. Steve laughs and pretends to struggle for a minute before giving in, bare arms lifting up to wrap around Bucky’s neck.

Bucky smiles and closes his eyes, pressing a tender, closed-mouth kiss against his sweetheart’s soft lips. Steve sighs, melts, becomes boneless and happily captive. 

Bucky doesn’t taste cherry lip gloss right now, but he knows that the _next_ time he sees his husband wearing this little number— spread out on their bed, dolled up perfectly, maybe with a touch of his favorite mascara— he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagining something similar to this, but in ivory, and. Like. Really expensive.
> 
> I'm on tumblr! Follow [@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/post/613869899452907520/lynnes-the1918-masterlist-see-all-of-my) to see my minor works not posted on Ao3 <3


End file.
